


Dogs

by gurajiorasu



Series: Twelve Fics For Ohmiya SK's Twelfth Anniversary [7]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To guard you, to greet you when you're home, to have a cute presence in the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogs

“Aiba chan said he wants a new dog,” Ohno said after paying a visit to Aiba’s house in Chiba.

“Should we buy him one for his birthday?” Nino asked. People knew he was stingy, but when it’s his super-mega-ultra-best-friend Aiba Masaki, money could fly away from his pocket and he wouldn’t bat an eye.

Ohno just shrugged, though, “I don’t know. He doesn’t have the time to take care of them anyway.”

Nino nodded. He slipped under the blanket and turned off the bedside lamp.

“Don’t you want one too?” after a while, like an afterthought, Ohno asked.

“Why would I?” Nino’s eyes fluttered open again.

Ohno thought for a second. Then, he answered, “I don’t know.. to keep you company, probably? To guard you, to greet you when you’re home, to have a cute presence in the house,” Ohno mentioned some reasons, “Besides, they’re cute and people said they love you unconditionally. Actually, after hearing Aiba chan, I think I want to have one.”

Nino flipped his body to face Ohno. He pulled Ohno closer and cuddled to the older before answering, “Then I don’t need one. And you don’t, too.”

“Why?” Ohno frowned.

“You already have me.”  



End file.
